Five Minutes to Midnight
by Valx3
Summary: New Year's Eve. Set in the near future. Oneshot songfic. LOLIVER! Please R&R! :]


**Five Minutes to Midnight**

**Disclaimer: The rights to Hannah Montana belong to Disney Channel. The rights to "Five Minutes to Midnight" belong to Boys Like Girls. Grr, why do I always get the short end of the stick?**

New Year's Eve; what can I say really? It's one of greatest times of the year. A time for people to rejoice completing another year of their life and being able to make it to the next. A time for people to gather, drink cider and champagne. A time for people to hope for the best and set goals for the future.

Sounds lovely, don't ya think?

Yeah, well, I hate it. I do, really. Maybe because I'm not one for change and as we all know, with a new year comes a new life. Well, at least _I _feel that way...

Changes are brought to the table when the ball drops and the clock strikes twelve. Whether there may be a new president, a new girlfriend, a new friend, a new job, a new home, hell, maybe even a new American Idol. But the point is that New Year's marks a new period, a new time, a new leaf.

And I must admit, that scares me. Sure, I'm twenty-two years old and about to graduate from college, but I'm pretty content with the way things are in my life and don't need some "holiday" to go and change that.

But, I must confess, there was another reason as to why I was especially not looking forward to this particular New Year's. I'll give you a hint:

Lilly Truscott.

"Please, please, please will you go with me for New Year's? I really want to go to Space with everyone," Lilly pleaded to me over the phone a couple of weeks ago.

Space was this ultra-hot club about twenty minutes away from campus. It was the "it" place to be.

"So, then go. What's stopping you?" I asked, resting the phone on my shoulder.

"I don't have a date, duh!" she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Lilly's had her good share of boyfriends, I'll tell you that much. And trust me, if you saw her I doubt you would be surprised. She's amazingly beautiful, with overflowing, luminous blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, azure eyes that sparkle like no other, and a smile that can light up a room. Her endless, tan, slim legs seem like they go for miles and make her stunning body just that more stunning. She's gorgeous enough to make just about any straight guy fall madly in love with her.

Unfortunately for me, that's exactly what happened. I have been in love with Lilly since I don't even know when. Probably the first time I met her which was in pre-school. We made an amazing friendship that was able to last till this day and I'm sure farther. It also helped that we wanted to go to the same college...

But anyway, with love comes consequences. So, I took Lilly up on her offer and agreed to be her date for New Year's.

I'm sure you're thinking why aren't I happy? I get to go on a date with the girl of the dreams. Truth be told, I was excited about our "date" but I knew that afterwards we would just go back to being best friends. I may be contradicting myself because I said I don't like change, but me going out with Lilly technically isn't change. It's a dream, a hope, a goal, or in the spirit of New Year's; a resolution.

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spark I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

A bunch of our friends had decided to rent a limo together, the guys splitting the cost, and so few by few we piled in, stopping at some apartments.

"Hey, Lil," I smiled as she took a seat next to me, "You look great." I have to admit, I was a bit surprised when I first saw her. Sometimes, I still think of her as that punky-skaterchick- rebel-without-a-cause kind of girl, but as she began to get older, not only her body developed if you know what I mean. wink wink

She's still the skatergirl at heart, her appearance just changed. It may seem silly, but sometimes I forget it.

"Thanks," Lilly said smiling, "So do you." I continued smiling at her, taking in her radiance.

Oh, I've got a sickness alright. It's called love. I know exactly the cure. Unfortunately, it can't be bought over the counter at the local pharmacy.

It has to come from the heart; Lilly's heart to be exact.

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go  
_

"Driver, can you turn the music up?" Mike, one of my friends said.

"Sure thing," the aging man replied, smiling. Music began blaring through the speakers, traveling through the black stretch limo.

"Can you believe we got a limo for this?" I asked Lilly in disbelief.

"Aww, does wittle Owwie not like New Year's?" Lilly said in a baby voice, gently poking my nose.

"Very funny," I replied.

"Oh come on, Oliver! Just loosen up a little bit. Have some fun...if ya remember what that is."

"Yeah, I think I have an idea..." I said. Our faces were only inches apart so we were able to hear each other over the loud music. I began leaning in and I could've sworn Lilly was, too when suddenly a gust of gust of wind flew right between us. We looked up and saw the moon roof finish opening. Gee, what perfect timing.

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive _

We all arrived at the club minutes later and got out of the car one by one. Lilly exited and flattened out her fitted black dress that hugged her curves. I was about to get out when I saw her extend her arm out to me. I smiled and took her hand as we walked towards the line side by side.

"If we're here together, we might as well act like a normal couple," she said looking up at me. She was in heels and I was still three or four inches taller.

"Yeah, good point," I said, staring back down into her blue eyes that shined as bright as the stars above us.

I was hoping that meant we would share a kiss at midnight...since that's what all normal couples do, of course.

_We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin  
_

The whole bunch of us were finally let in to Space, where we heard more blaring music.

Oh joy!

Strobe lights were everywhere causing the constant flash of several different colors. I felt like I was in a bag of skittles.

"Let's dance!" Lilly beamed and grabbed my wrists pulling me onto the dance floor. Our dance motions were soft and slow at first, but they then became harder and more rapid as time progressed. My hands were roaming Lilly's body. They began on her hips but made their way down to her thighs, caressing them. Lilly was grinding into me, shaking her butt back and forth making me miss it for the microsecond it's gone. One of her hands was behind my neck and our heads were almost touching. I then slid my hand under the hem of her dress and I could hear her moan softly. It made me crazy...

Because I knew that I couldn't just stop. I needed her for more than just tonight; I needed her forever.

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

When the song ended, Lilly escaped from my embrace and I felt empty. As if something was missing.

"That's it?" I asked sadly. Lilly laughed, ringlets of her blonde hair bouncing.

"For now, big boy. I need a drink," she said, tugging my wrist over to the bar. We both rdered our drinks, received them, and sat on the stools, staring at each other.

"I had no idea you could dance like that," I said to Lilly, taking a sip of my drink. Lilly let out a small laugh, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up,

"I wouldn't go so far as to call it dancing. More like sex." I nearly spit out my drink. I widened my eyes, swallowed and questioned,

"What?"

"All you're doing is pushing and touching. That's basically sex...minus a couple details."

"Yeah, right, a couple details," I replied and we both laughed.

"Oo, I love this song!" Lilly said happily and began singing along to the words.

"You're a pretty good singer, you know that?"

"I'm no Hannah Montana," she said to me, half-smiling.

"Wow, haven't heard that name in a while," I said and Lilly nodded. It was true, Miley wanted to go to college, a different college from Lilly and I, but she had to sacrifice her 'Hannah' career. Who knows, though? Maybe she'll pull a Justin Timberlake and have a major comeback.

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

Lilly and I just sat at the bar, talking. And you know what?

I got more and more attracted to her from every word she said. She was turning me on by just speaking. The sound of her voice and her laugh and her everything, I just couldn't get enough of her.

I wanted her.

I _needed_ her.

_And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?  
Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still  
_

"Hey, pretty lady, you wanna dance?" a guy with blonde hair and piercing green eyes asked Lilly, smiling his pearly white smile.

Oh great. Finally I get to go out with Lilly and she's just going to go dance with some pretty boy. I actually thought things were going great and we were headed in the right direction and that maybe something would amount from this time we spent together. I actually thought I might get a kiss from her. But no! She's going to go make-out with some surfing, beach-blonde god that goes to the gym nine times a day.

Surprising me, Lilly bit her lip, and shook her head,

"Sorry, I'm here with a date." She then grinned at me, interlacing her fingers with mine.

I couldn't help but notice that they fit into the gaps of my hand perfectly.

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive  
_

"Can you believe it's almost a new year?!" Jenny, one of Lilly's best friends shouted happily at the two of us as she walked over. Her boyfriend, Jeremy had his arm wrapped around her waist and was smiling with a drink in his hand.

"No!" Lilly shrieked, excitedly, "I mean we're going to be graduating college and moving on with our lives, starting families--"

"Pshh. Starting families at age twenty-two? Puh-lease, my figure is the best it's ever been. No way am I messing that up to have some little rascals running around and screaming all day," Jenny interrupted. Lilly laughed and Jeremy kissed Jenny's cheek while saying,

"I must say I agree. You're figure is the bomb right now." Jenny clicked her tongue and replied,

"What are you saying? That I didn't look good before?!" Jeremy frantically shook his head and Lilly and I turned to each other, trying to tune the bickering couple out.

"So do you have anyone special in mind for this whole family thing?" I asked Lilly, our fingers still entwined.

"A couple," she smirked.

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
_

"Alright, everyone!" the emcee shouted over the microphone, "It's just five minutes to midnight. Here's the last song of the year! Now you all better enjoy it!"

_You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
_

I then guided Lilly to the dance floor where we began moving with the music again. Lilly and I weren't having 'sex' this time.

Boy never thought I'd say that...

We were just dancing, face to face. And to be honest, all I wanted to do was stare into her deep, ongoing eyes.

_Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
_

My palms were beginning to sweat and I was starting to get a little nervous. You probably think I'm some little wussy. I'm not! It's just, I didn't know if Lilly and I were really going to kiss. I mean, twelve o'clock was approaching up and within minutes it would be here.

_Alright, at five minutes to midnight_

_You see our name in city lights  
_

Our friends were now all surrounding us, smiles plastered on each and every one of their faces. Lilly was smiling, too...but I wasn't.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked, stroking her thumb over my cheek.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said. Lilly nodded and I grinned at her trying to seem believable.

_We'll make the clock stop  
_

Before I even knew it, a projector was being pulled down and the picture of the ball drop in NYC was stretched out across it. All at once, Lilly and I had our arms around each other and the whole club was screaming,

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I looked at Lilly and she returned my gaze. Everything and everybody else drifted off, disappeared, vanished. It was just the two of us.

_Make your heart drop _

Lilly then threw her hands to the back neck and pulled my head down and closer to her so our warm lips crashed into each other, melting us into one. I placed my hands firmly on her waist and we both closed our eyes, wanting the moment to last forever.

"Still hate New Year's?" Lilly whispered in my ear. I tucked a loose blonde tendril behind her ear and whispered back,

"Let's just say that thanks to you...I've learned to love it."

_And come alive_

**A/N- Random idea that had been nagging me so I decided to post it. Feedback is much appreciated! **

**-Val :)**

**P.S. You should def. check out the song "Five Minutes to Midnight" by Boys Like Girls if you haven't heard it already!**


End file.
